Manual de supervivencia femenina
by Intens97
Summary: Aún tiene veinte años. Aún posee rostro de niña. Aún es demasiado joven para algunas cosas. Pero, Abigail Spence, es toda una superviviente."
1. Prólogo

_Hay nubes grises que cogen su color al estar cerca de la luna. Hay nubes sin sombra. Hay nubes densas, blancas y brillantes cuyos bordes se tocan. Hay velos blanquecinos formados por cristales de hielo. Nubes como rebaños. Hay nubes negras como montañas oscuras, que en unos instantes cubren el cielo y anegan la tierra de lluvia.  
[...] Hay nubes como velo de cristal. Y nubes pesadas como castillos. Nubes que nos recuerdan la cara del ser que amamos. Y nubes con rostros que no queremos recordar. Siempre viví mirando al cielo y nunca encontré dos nubes idénticas._

"A los que aman"

**Prólogo.**

Mi primer sexo fue salvaje, frenético, ardiente. Lejos de la utopía de las baladas románticas, los pétalos de rosas mezclados con los cuerpos, y las figuras fundiéndose entre las sábanas; mi primer sexo fue alocado y animal. Algunos pensarán que es una edad poco idónea para dicho estilo de relaciones íntimas, no obstante mi mente rozaba edades superiores. Tenía diecisiete años, y fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Tanto, que todavía la recuerdo con los matices y detalles que la caracterizaron.

Era una noche de verano, bastante calurosa, con los termómetros alcanzando los treinta y cuatro grados, y me resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño. Cuando decidía dormir en casas ajenas después de una noche de fiesta, siempre solía despertarme varias veces. La mayoría lograba darme una vuelta y regresar al mundo utópico. Pero aquella noche aterrizó en mí la excepción a la regla.

Me levanté de la cama contigua a la de Susan, mi amiga, y a duras penas fui sorteando la enorme masa de peluches que vivían en el suelo de su habitación. Al incorporarme del todo, entreví una tempestad oscura en el cielo, dominada por las estrellas. Abrí la ventana de la habitación, un poco más de lo que ya estaba, intentando que alguna brisa se colara y me adormeciera de nuevo. En California resulta una tarea compleja la lucha contra el calor.

Así que decidí pasear por la casa, hasta que encontrase algo que me produjera cansancio. Se me pasaron varias ideas por la cabeza, incluso el hacer algo de deporte en el balcón de casa; sin embargo, la rechacé al instante. No quería sudar y no ser capaz de darme una ducha bajo el riesgo de despertar a media casa y ponerlos en la misma situación. Sería un acto egoísta, pero eficaz. La mejor solución era colocarse bajo un grifo de agua fría y dejar que la alcachofa realizara el papel más eficiente de toda su vida.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Otra alternativa era beber algo. Quizás agua helada. Cualquier cosa serviría para paliar el estado invernadero de mi cuerpo. Al llegar, encendí la luz, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que había dormido lo bastante como para que me molestase hasta la saciedad aquella luz fluorescente que no paraba de dañarme la visión. A los pocos minutos de adentrarme en la cocina, fui capaz de poseer una visión totalitaria de las cosas. Abrí la nevera y saqué una Coca-Cola. Del congelador tomé varios hielos para enfriar más aún la bebida gaseosa. Me apoyé de frente a la encimera, contemplando los azulejos que confundían a mi subconsciente, debido a la influencia de la luz cegadora.

Elegí el pequeño balcón que disponía la cocina como zona de recreo nocturno, acomodándome en una silla de mimbre y admirando la belleza de las estrellas en verano. No preví la visita inesperada de los mosquitos veraniegos, sedientos de sangre caliente.

Me puse a tararear una canción que sondeó mi mente en aquel instante. _Like a prayer, _de Madonna. No era precisamente mi éxito favorito pero fue la primera que recordé. Eran las tres de la madrugada, según el reloj de la cocina en cuánto llegué, y no esperaba esa visita.

Si la hubiera previsto, habría escogido un camisón semitransparente y, quizá, unas zapatillas algo más arregladas.

Y no iría descalza, bajo riesgo de cortarme con cualquier cosa o coger decenas de hongos, disimulando mi edad con una camiseta de tirantas de Bob Esponja y unos pantalones muy cortos negros. El cabello, por supuesto, recogido en una coleta, con diversos mechones sorteando mi rostro, bronceado debido a las intensas jornadas de playa.

En cuestión de segundos iba a gozar de mi primera vez y ni siquiera estaba preparada físicamente hablando. Ni la ropa era la adecuada, ni mi estado de salud era el conveniente. ¿Los médicos aconsejan tener sexo cuando es verano y los sistemas hormonales experimentan un aumento del 100%? ¿Cuándo la temperatura corporal asciende hasta casi igualar a la del medio?

Alguien llegó a la casa. Instintivamente, corrí hacia el interruptor de la cocina más próximo y apagué la luz. No quería que me hicieran interrogantes incómodos en una casa ajena. Tampoco molestarles con mi desvelo habitual. Lo único que quería era un poco de confort personal, mientras la música de Madonna continuaba en mi cabeza.

Una y otra vez. Como una gran verdad futura.

Intenté esconderme cuando alguien le dio al interruptor para que la luz nos cegase, de nuevo, el ambiente. No quería que nadie me viera.

El extraño decidió realizar una ruta antes por la casa y, más tarde, apareció en la cocina. Vi su sombra deslizarse por la pared de la terraza. Crucé los dedos para que no fuera el padre de Susan y tuviese que avergonzarme de mi atrevimiento de deambular por la casa.

El inquilino debió acercarse mucho hacia el balcón, ya que no tardé ni dos minutos en tropezarme con mi nombre.

- ¿Abby? –susurró, con la voz cálida y sensual, confusa y decidida.

_"Life is a mistery. Everyone must stand alone. I heard you call my name, and I felt like home."_

Se trataba de Hayden, el hermano de mi amiga Susan. Me giré despacio para asentir y darle una respuesta coherente, razonable, lógica.

A la mierda la cordura. Perdí toda la que contenía mi cerebro en ese instante. La visita que había hecho a la otra zona de la casa sirvió para que mis hormonas se descontrolaran. La función era específica y clara. Típica. Normal. Sin embargo yo no estaba habituada. Hayden había ido a su dormitorio a ponerse el pijama de verano.

Y la cuestión sería debatir si aquello era un pijama apropiado para ser visionado múltiples veces o sin embargo era digno de una parada cardiaca.

El "pijama" de verano de Hayden constaba sólo de una prenda conocida entre los miembros del sexo masculino, algo que taponaba la visión de su zona más varonil y sexual. Un simple y ardiente bóxer. También iba descalzo, aunque no me pareció muy importante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –se interesó, enarcando una ceja.

Intenté mantener la compostura pero mi Coca-Cola fue mi punto débil. Cayó al suelo, derramándose y rompiéndose en centenas de trocitos de lo que antes fue un vaso de cristal. _Mierda._ Por suerte, Hayden había cerrado la puerta que daba al balcón y nadie nos habría oído. Era un punto a mi favor.

- ¡Joder! –mascullé cuando sentí algo punzante clavarse en el puente del pie derecho.

Hayden tomó rápidamente unas zapatillas desgastadas que había sobre una mesa y se las colocó, para lograr acercarse hasta donde yo estaba y averiguar la causa de mi malhumor. Tomó mi pie entre sus manos y avistó algo que hizo que arrugase el rostro. En la noche, sus verdosos ojos brillaban más que nunca y su cabello azabache, despeinado y corto, le aportaba una sublime belleza. Admiré sus pectorales y comprendí por qué las chicas de nuestro curso estaban locas por él, por un tío que nos adelantaba cinco años y ya se había marchado del instituto. Sin embargo continuaba recogiendo a su hermana en moto, por lo que los chismes sobre lo macizo que estaba proseguían siendo salteados entre las bocas adolescentes.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara? Los pies no me huelen.

_"Los pies no me huelen."_ Era la frase más estúpida que se me podría haber ocurrido. Cuando son soltadas esa clase de "perlas", el interlocutor tiende a interesarse si antes no lo había hecho. E, igualmente, te sumerges en una caída libre de la que no hay retorno. Tenía que haber tal cantidad de sangre que ni se molestó en corroborarlo.

-Un momento. Voy a por algo del botiquín, ¿Vale?

Asentí. La noche estaba dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Y yo era la más interesada en que ese cambio se produjese.

A los pocos minutos vino Hayden, cerrando la puerta a su paso, y barrió los trozos de cristales para hacerlos a un lado. Más tarde se posicionó en la silla contigua, examinándome el pie con cautela.

-Esto va a dolerte un poquito. Tienes el cristal incrustado aún.

-Haz lo que sea…, pero rápido. –le siseé, aferrándome a los brazos de la silla.

Aquel acto le produjo curiosidad a Hayden y no me extrañó. Seguro que mis mejillas estaban rojizas de la vergüenza. Se me rompía un vaso, vertía media Coca-Cola y me clavaba un cristal. Todo eso sumado a mi frase estrella: _"Los pies no me huelen" _y a que el intruso resultó tratarse del macizo del instituto, el hermano de mi amiga.

Diablos. Era para extrañarse.

-Tranquila, no creo que esto sea para tanto.

Me quitó un enorme trozo de cristal en cuestión de segundos, posteriormente vi un torrente de sangre sobresaliendo del filo de mi talón. Los ojos me brillaban, estaba asustada. Y había dolido. Él, en seguida, taponó y limpió la herida con un algodón empapado en agua oxigenada; posteriormente colocó una tirita en el lugar de los hechos, tras verter un líquido berenjena sobre éste.

Hice una mueca, al verle colocarme alrededor de la tirita una venda. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No era para tanto.

-Oye…, en serio…, que no ha sido nada.

-El cristal estaba muy profundo.

-Ah, pero… ¿tú no vas para economista?

Alcé una ceja. No me sonaba que un chico que entendiese de bolsa tuviera opción de acceder a los entresijos de la anatomía humana. Esbozó una sonrisa. Fue mortal.

-Conozco demasiado bien la anatomía femenina.

Mencionó aquella arma de destrucción masiva a la par que sus ojos divagaban desde mi pie hasta mis labios, recorriendo sutilmente mi figura esbelta y juvenil.

Me incorporé de un soplido, sorprendiéndole, y nada más dar los primeros pasos hasta la baranda del balcón, resbalé con un poco de Coca-Cola. Me estampé contra la baranda, pero afortunadamente no pasó nada. Sólo las risas estridentes del _macizo._

-Eres un auténtico torbellino andante, ¿eh? –bromeó, quedándose en la silla.

Decidí contemplar la belleza californiana durante unos instantes. Susan vivía en un apartamento en San Diego, de ésos que permiten la visualización completa de la ciudad a tus pies. Veía la monotonía de las luces de los grandes edificios, la majestuosidad de la luna mezclándose con las estrellas y, probablemente, reflejándose en el océano.

Hayden comenzó a danzar hasta donde yo me encontraba, lo vi demasiado tarde. Enroscó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, posicionándose a mi lado, dejando que el peso de su cabeza recayera sobre su mano, alargada en la baranda.

Suspiré. Comenzaba a hacer muchísimo calor.

-Tengo un hermano de tu edad, quizá le conozcas. Se llama Kyle.

Hayden se quedó varios segundos pensando, aunque más tarde negó.

-Ni idea.

-Susan y tú os lleváis muy bien, por lo que veo.

Él asintió, apartando el contacto de su brazo en mi hombro y sustituyéndolo por una posición más fresca y dinámica. Se apoyó contra la pared lateral, una referencia desde la cual era posible observarme sin miramientos.

Aquello hizo que me pusiera arrebatadoramente nerviosa.

- ¿Qué tal con tu hermano? –interrogó, curioso.

-Nos llevamos fatal. Aún está en la etapa donde cree que soy una niña pequeña, algo psicológicamente normal, pero fatídicamente insoportable. A la larga se hace cansino.

Una idea cruzó mi mente. Él estaba allí, conmigo. Los dos, solos. La luna y las estrellas iban a ser los insólitos espectadores de una conversación nocturna. ¿Por qué no comenzar a ser atrevida y abandonar a la mojigata que nunca ha besado a nadie? Era la hora de la dominación femenina. El tiempo exacto para controlar mis sentidos y dejar que los impulsos me guiasen. ¿Por qué no? Y si la respuesta era contraria a mi intención, me la soplaba. Quería intentarlo.

Con pasos gráciles, lentos y meditados, fui acortando la distancia entre Hayden y yo.

- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que es gilipollas. ¿No se da cuenta de que una niña no es capaz de hacer esto?

Y rompí completamente la distancia que nos separaba, acercando mis labios a los suyos pero sin intención de besarlos. Mordí su labio inferior.

- ¿Una niña puede morder?

Y sorteé mis labios en busca de un punto débil, hasta que lo hallé. El lóbulo de su oreja sirvió como objetivo a mis mordiscos. Le di uno suave y la idea de proseguir aquello me heló el cuerpo, desde las sienes hasta mis zonas más femeninas.

- ¿Una niña puede…acariciar?

Y dejé que las palmas de mis manos navegasen por su pectoral, desde la cinturilla de su bóxer hasta su clavícula, molestándome en no dejar ningún recoveco libre de caricias. Vi cómo sus ojos verdes adquirían otra tonalidad. Y la precisión no estaba en una variación de la gama de colores, sino en el matiz emocional. Evocaban lujuria.

- ¿Una niña puede…insinuar?

Y adherí mi cuerpo al suyo en su totalidad. Noté un músculo suyo inferior presionar sobre mi ombligo, pero no decidí subirme el ego. No era momento de deleite, sino de impulsos. Me obligué a canalizar sus emociones a través de sus ojos. Él en ningún instante quiso detenerme, o separarnos. Ni articuló palabra. Creo que le resultaba imposible. Mantenía los labios entreabiertos, deseando más que nunca un contacto que yo anhelaba. No obstante, había querido dejarlo para el final.

- ¿Una niña puede…fundir sus labios, su lengua, su esencia, con otro?

Y entonces, ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse.

Él fue quién rompió totalmente la distancia entre nuestros labios, besándome con violencia, mostrándose impaciente. Llevé las manos a su trasero a la vez que él acariciaba mi espalda con parsimonia; entregado, curioso de saborearla. Nuestros labios se dispersaron para concentrarse en otras zonas de nuestra figura. Yo decidí hundir mis besos en su cuello, mientras él quiso memorizar las curvas de mi trasero con las manos.

Los suspiros jadeantes se unieron a las altas temperaturas que nos rodeaban y, cuando creí que era el momento de avanzar, él me detuvo.

- ¿Estás segura? –me preguntó.

¿Acaso mi aspecto no le daba motivos? ¿Acaso no resultaba convincente? Mi cola estaba deshecha, los pelos sondeaban mi cuello hasta deslizarse por la espalda, y mis ojos mostraban fervientes el deseo que mi interior aspiraba a materializar. Le obligué a mirarme a los ojos, posando las manos a sendos lados de su cara, y acerqué los labios a los suyos, permitiendo una nimia distancia entre éstos.

- ¿Tu cama es grande? –le ronroneé, paseando los labios por su clavícula tras formularle la pregunta.

Aquello le hizo reír, y mi cuerpo vibró bajo su abrazo.

-Y qué importa eso. No creo que durmamos. –siseó contra mi oreja, en un instante en que le cedí espacio para contestar.

Me aupó hasta que mis piernas enroscaron su cintura y nuestros labios quedaron adheridos. Sus ojos regalaban mi deseo, mis ojos reflejaban su lujuria. El roce entre los cuerpos fue alistándose para el experimento que iban a vivir. Mis manos subrayaron sus pectorales, los labios se deleitaron con el espacio entre su ombligo y su pelvis, y nuestras miradas se enfrentaron durante los orgasmos. Las manos de Hayden sobre mis caderas, o deleitándose en mi espalda, o despojándome de la camiseta, sirvieron para acogerme en su cuerpo.

Y la lujuria se convirtió en nuestro pecado común.


	2. Introducción al Manual

**I: LIKE TOY SOLDIERS**

Por mi sexto cumpleaños, mi tía Lorraine me regaló un reloj de arena. Al principio lo encontré un artilugio muy…_curioso_. Ella lo había comprado bajo el pretexto de que adornara nuestra nueva casa de San Francisco, y eso se debía a que sus proporciones no eran diminutas. Lo coloqué en uno de los estantes de la repisa de mi habitación, y allí se quedó. Lo encontraba curioso por la forma en que los granos de arena se iban segmentando y emprendían una marcha cuesta abajo. Siempre era en esa dirección. Entonces no le hallé sentido, pero, unos años más tarde, sí. Nuestras experiencias tienden a ir en el mismo sentido que un reloj de arena. Pueden hallarse en la cúspide, pero tarde o temprano rozan el suelo.

Y, entonces, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Sólo dejarte llevar por la corriente y aguardar hasta que las aguas vuelvan a su curso.

El teléfono móvil sonó en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y, extrañada, acepté la llamada.

-Hola, soy Abby, en este momento puedo atenderte. Sé breve. ¿Quién eres?

La pregunta era lógica. La llamada se realizaba desde un número desconocido, oculto.

- ¿Es que no piensas cambiar nunca ese mensaje de bienvenida, nena? De veras, me pregunto constantemente de quién has heredado la genética.

No hacía falta rebuscar en el cajón clasificador de gente que conocía para lograr dar en la diana con la persona que se había dignado a telefonearme después de media vida sin hacerlo. Aunque suene extraño, a mí no me agradaba tener a mi madre incordiándome por teléfono. No era porque nos llevásemos mal…, sino porque cada minuto que pasaba en Boston con Jacques se volvía aún más majareta. O lo que es lo mismo, creía que los aniversarios de nacimiento consistían en restarse años y no sumarlos.

-Yo tampoco he sabido resolver ese enigma, mamá. Y mira que me esfuerzo –le respondí con un leve sarcasmo en la voz-. ¿Os habéis peleado ya?

-Desde luego, que huraña eres. No, no hemos discutido. Jacques y yo seguimos igual que el primer día.

-O sea, revolcándoos en cualquier zona plana y estable, ¿no?

Rosalie Bradshaw resopló.

-Nena… ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿No puedes ser un poco agradable con tu madre? Iba a proponerte que cogieras el avión y vinieras aquí para tu cumpleaños…Me gustaría que lo pasásemos juntas.

Sopesé la idea unos segundos. En realidad me moría por ir a Boston. Justin había tenido el privilegio de estar varias noches allí, con motivo de la apertura de un restaurante de la cadena de su padre, y envolvía la ciudad en elogios. Sin embargo, la simple y vaga idea de permanecer anclada a una pareja de cuarenta y nueve años que aún soñaban con tener quince, restaba puntos a Boston.

-Qué va…, no puedo. Los chicos van a hacerme una fiesta sorpresa.

- ¿Y cómo es que la sabes si es sorpresa? –se extrañó mi madre.

Me incorporé de la silla con la función de dirigirme hacia uno de los ventanales del edificio, contemplar la ciudad que se abría bajo mi mirada y distinguir las playas a lo lejos.

-Porque nadie es capaz de esconder un secreto en California, mamá.

Unos días antes, quizá, la cosa se veía más clara y menos confusa que después de los acontecimientos. En ese instante, los relojes de arena de mis amigos estaban quietos, en paz. Pero ese sosiego no iba a tener demasiada duración. Pronto alguien volcaría el reloj y los gránulos caerían de nuevo. Y, mientras tanto, la caída libre seguiría en alza.

Todos los martes después de las clases nos reuníamos para almorzar en _Dunkane_, el restaurante del padre de Justin. El primero en llegar tenía que coger mesa y pedir la comida de los demás, a modo de juego y atrevimiento. Cuando aterricé en el restaurante, vi en la puerta a Rachel, la novia de Alex, uno de mis mejores amigos.

Y, al verla tan asustada, quise confiar mi instinto a un leve retraso o despiste.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara? –la saludé, tras despojarme de las gafas de sol.

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y ligera antes de pasarme una carta doblada en cuatro partes.

-Es de Alex. La ha dejado en la mesita de noche esta mañana.

- ¿Así que ya habéis dado el paso, eh? –dije para romper el hielo- Vaya, pues sí que estáis _compenetrados_.

Puse énfasis en la última palabra, con la intención de arrancarle una carcajada a Rachel, aunque fuera embarazosa la situación. No obstante, lo único que logré fue desestabilizarla aún más y hacer que se apoyase con los brazos cruzados en el alféizar de una de las ventanas.

-Léela.

Le hice caso. Y fue el peor de mis errores. Alex decía que se marchaba una temporada a Australia. Que necesitaba descansar y relajarse. Que la vida que llevaba se le echaba encima y le venía grande. Que quería huir. Y lo que más subrayó fue una frase, escrita con otro color.

_"No me llaméis. Y…, perdonadme."_

-Australia, Alex, canguros. No me pegan nada. –opiné para quitarle baza al asunto.

A ojos de Rachel yo me lo había tomado muy bien, e incluso supe que pensaba que lo veía normal. El caso era que se trataba de Alex. Y, entonces, me pertenecía.

- ¿Ha llegado alguien más? –quise saber, mirándola con curiosidad.

Rachel negó. Me extrañó que ninguno de mis amigos apareciera en el Dunkane. A pesar de todo, eran diez minutos más tarde que la hora habitual. Decidí entrar con ella y pedir nuestras comidas, rompiendo cualquier costumbre que tuviésemos en mente.

Aunque parezca estúpido, las decisiones más inesperadas nos generan una sorpresa irrevocable. Sin embargo, quizá ese sobresalto se deba traducir en el poco conocimiento que tenemos de una persona cercana. Esa sensación experimenté en cuánto les comuniqué al resto de amigos la noticia. Alex y yo éramos uña y carne. Amigos hasta la muerte. Y no existía forma alguna de corromper esa unión. Hasta entonces.

-No me lo termino de creer, que quieres que te diga.

Catherine y yo proseguíamos con el tema la noche siguiente a que nos enterásemos. La tradición de reunirse en los apartamentos ajenos para cotillear todavía no había sido exterminada por el paso de los años. Continuábamos parloteando de lo que nos sucedía, a ritmo de _soul_ y con la comida asiática entre manos. Una diferencia principal era el menú. Ella prefería la comida japonesa y yo la china.

-Es que…Dioses, Alex, es tan… ¡Alex! –gritaba a pleno pulmón, con la función de sobresalir por encima del volumen de la música.

-Vale, me quedó claro. –le recriminé, bajando el volumen y acudiendo con ella al sofá, echándole un ojo al reloj de cuándo en cuándo, ya que habíamos preparado tarta de queso-. Es que…de veras, no se me ocurre ningún motivo por el que pueda haberse ido.

Cat arrugó la nariz. Le pellizqué el hombro para que me lo contara y me indicó el plato de sushi que tenía entre las manos.

- ¿Frío? –dije al azar.

Asintió, dejando reposar el sushi en la mesa y centrándose en la música que sonaba. Joss Stone, _You had me_.

-Oye, esto…, Abby. ¿Qué es eso de _You had me_? ¿No deberías escuchar algo así como _No one_ de Alycia Keys? ¿James Blunt?

Hice una mueca y le tiré el mando al costado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –le contesté, riendo entre dientes- Venga, vamos…, suéltalo.

-No sé, Abigail… ¿Quizá porque estás saliendo con alguien y ya van más de seis meses?

Definitivamente, el cojín me resultó lo más apropiado para dar en la diana de su cara. Ella se quejó, pero yo empecé a reírme. Estábamos inquietas por Alex y, de pronto, me saltaba con un tema totalmente diferente. Una mezcla de protección desinteresada que le agradecí con una respuesta que estuvo cargada de burla.

-Sí, pero eso no implica que esté enamorada. William es un buen tipo, nada más.

El sushi se quedó en el aire. Catherine iba a cogerlo y se detuvo.

- ¡Pero si es el mejor tío que has conocido, Abigail! ¡Con el que más estás durando! Cuando se está tanto tiempo, es por una razón fuerte. Y a nuestra edad, eso se llama amor.

-O sexo.

Aunque ella no iba a darse por vencida con mi respuesta. Cat, a veces, era tan cabezota que no cesaba de argumentar y explicarse, hasta que viese que su interlocutor retrocedía en su versión original.

-Abby, créeme, por el sexo nadie dura seis meses. Abundan los tíos que se dedican al sexo y lo valen.

-Pues que llamen a mi puerta, que les abro encantada. –resumí, queriendo zanjar la conversación.

No obstante, esa noche era para las sorpresas. Al decir esa frase un revoltijo de adrenalina movió mi estómago hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido realmente. Alguien había llamado al timbre. Y esperaba al otro lado.

- ¿Te imaginas? Ahora aparece el sexo esperado. Buf, no sé qué haría. Dejártelo a ti sería demasiado duro.

-Hola, preciosa. –saludó William, dándome un sonoro beso en los labios-. No sabía si estarías en casa a estas horas.

Hice un aspaviento con la mano, invitándole a pasar mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos. Catherine seguía en el sofá, curiosa de nuestros movimientos, y no dudó en incorporarse cuando nos adentramos de pleno en la casa. Sus rizos dorados se movieron al alzarse bruscamente, y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa llena de burla al vernos de esa guisa.

- ¡Desde luego! ¡Aunque acabábamos de cenar…! –saludó, besándole en la mejilla.

-Hola, Cat. Hacía un montón que no te veía.

William pasó la mano por su cabello con la intención de despeinarlo, amoldando sus mechones azabaches. Le besé en el cuello y noté como aumentaba el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

-Pero ella ya se iba, ¿no es así? Tiene que hacer una tesis y todavía le queda.

Creí haber resultado poco convincente, pero me dio igual. Sólo buscaba un rato a solas con mi novio oficial. A expensas de los contenidos que iban a existir dentro de esa condición.

-Oh, vale. Sí, es verdad. Tengo una tesis sobre la pintura barroca y, sinceramente, no tengo ni la más remota idea. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Casi escapó por la puerta de casa, y me dio lástima dejarla ir de esa forma. Con Will no había soul ni risas, ni cojines, ni mandos a distancia. Sólo sexo. Y más sexo. Hasta que se agotaba el repertorio de sábanas y, entonces, huíamos a la ducha. Siempre el mismo plato. Y no lo aborrecíamos.

Will me enroscó con sus brazos, adhiriendo nuestros cuerpos. Fijó sus dulces ojos verdes en mi boca, imaginando las caricias que nos dedicaríamos con los labios minutos más tarde. Enterré mis manos en su cabello azabache, atrayendo su boca hacia la mía para fundirlas en un beso pasional, atrevido, salvaje. Ardiente. Todos nuestros besos eran de la misma forma, nunca se tornaban dulces ni tiernos.

- ¿Probamos en el suelo? Dicen que estimula la espalda… -ronroneé en su cuello.

Will soltó una risita, obligándome a separarnos.

-Podríamos terminar esa comida china antes, ¿no? Y luego…lo que surja.

Ya. Eso era una típica señal en los tíos. Lo que surja. Y una porra. William estaba tan cansado de pasarse el día entero encerrado en la universidad, dibujando planos y geometrías, que lo que más le apetecía era ponerse ciego de comida y dormir la mona. Acepté, a regañadientes, pero con un efecto con el que él quizá no contaba. Algo que realmente ayudaba a conseguir los propósitos. El perfecto aliado de una mujer: vodka. La mejor importación realizaba de los confines rusos, la mágica combinación para una noche caótica y sexual. Un toque exótico, sumado a la cena, que iba a concebirse como el mejor de los placeres.

- ¿Cómo puede gustarte esta especie de…pollo? –gruñó Will, fulminando al trozo de comida que tenía clavado en el tenedor-Es totalmente…desproporcionado.

-Bueno, ya sé que no es una figura asimétrica con respecto al eje, pero al menos es algo. Deja ya de buscar los siete errores a cada cosa.

Encendió la tele. Un partido de baloncesto. Me serví Vodka en un vaso e hice lo mismo que hacía siempre: enseñar el envoltorio y esconder el caramelo. Bebí delante de él, obligándole a que se viera tentado por el alcohol. Le tuve que servir una copa a los pocos segundos. Finalmente, apagué la televisión y encendí el equipo de música. _Falling,_ de Alycia Keys, sonó en el estéreo.

- ¿Por qué lo quitas? Estaban retransmitiendo un partido de los Raptors…

-Porque me apetece más el soul con un poco de Vodka y comida china. ¿No te resulta… -me aproximé suavemente a su cuerpo, desviando la mirada a sendas zonas de su anatomía-…exótico y…afrodisíaco?

La naturaleza del hombre no está habituada para evitar las tentaciones. Resulta extraño. No fue Adán quien mordió la manzana, sino Eva. Y míranos. La mujer está en la cúspide de la escala de las especies, mientras que el hombre se sitúa por debajo. ¿Inteligencia frente a instinto? Todas las razas poseen al eslabón más débil. Amo mi género. Y también a los hombres. El hecho de la manzana me da que pensar en que todavía queda algún hombre inteligente en la tierra, capaz de retraerse frente a las tentaciones.

-Eres increíble. –siseó Will en mi cuello, besándolo-. Acepto tu proposición…, aunque sea indecente.

_Oh, oh I've never felt this way. How do you give me so much pleasure..._

No vi a Rachel el día siguiente. Y tampoco los demás. Sabía que estaba preocupada por Alex, pero no contestaba ni a mis mensajes. Quizá fue eso lo que me alentó a ir a su casa. Tuve que salir aprisa de mi edificio de apartamentos para tomar el metro hasta la zona norte de San Francisco. Alex había mencionado más de una vez lo lujosos que eran esos adosados que presidían la playa con ahínco. A pesar de que nos encontrábamos en el mes de marzo, el buen olor a sal marina se intuía en cada recoveco de Los Ángeles.

El adosado de Rachel estaba adornado por unos cuantos rosales y jazmines. Al parecer había alguien en la familia al que le gustaba la jardinería. La casita, de dos plantas y jardín exterior, se presentó como el rincón de la nostalgia.

Me extrañó que, a pesar de ser por la mañana, no me abriese Rachel. Una chica de unos pocos años más que yo fue la encargada de notificarme que no estaba en casa.

-Habrá salido a airearse por el paseo marítimo o qué se yo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar a una niña.

- ¿La única neurona que tienes se ha ido a hacer la permanente, o qué?

Lancé un bufido. No esperaba a la típica superficial de hermana de alguien tan noble y amable como lo era Rachel. Simplemente, no pegaban.

Me marché con mal sabor de boca. Lo que menos quería era volver a casa y no conseguir tener noticias de ella. Estaba preocupada. Decidí llamar a Justin por si había recibido algún que otro mensaje de Alex, pero sus palabras eran contrarias a mis pensamientos.

-Oye, ¿sabes algo de Rachel? –le interrogué, por si acaso.

-No…pero estoy inquieto por Helena. No la veo desde el martes ni responde a mis llamadas. La verdad es que no sé donde puede haberse metido.

Percibí la preocupación de Justin por su novia y sentí un nudo en el estómago. Si William desapareciera de inmediato, ¿me sentiría de la misma forma? ¿Llamaría a mis amigos por si tienen noticias de él o buscaría un sustituto?

-A lo mejor está en un cásting.

Helena era muy dada a las pruebas de acceso para actuar en cualquier serie o película. En Los Ángeles se trataba de un trabajo muy solicitado y, casi siempre, asegurado. Ella gozaba de un buen físico y si ponía algo de su parte, probablemente la contratarían para cada papel.

-Sí, tienes razón. Quizá por eso me sale que está apagado. A lo mejor no tiene cobertura.

-No te preocupes…Oh, y si ves a Rachel o sabes algo de ella…, por favor, llámame.

Le colgué. Descendí hacia el paseo marítimo y encontré una imagen que me devolvió las ganas de marcharme. El sol encaramado entre las montañas ocupaba una imponente posición frente a las turbulentas y cálidas aguas del Pacífico. La idea era acercarme y acomodarme en la arena durante un tiempo, con la música en los oídos proveniente de mi mp4. Esa mañana sólo tenía dos clases y ya me habían ocupado la mitad de la mañana.

Sin embargo, mientras mis pies accedían al movimiento, descubrí algo inquietante. Una pareja, a lo lejos, se entregaban mutuamente con los labios. Él le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella le sostenía la cintura y ascendía hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus hombros. Sonreí. El amor parecía estar en todas partes. Iba a volverme, pero un desliz me hizo quedarme allí. El teléfono móvil se me resbaló de las manos en el instante en que fui consciente de las dos personas que se hallaban frente a mí.

Mis ojos se adaptaron a la situación y fueron capaces de divisar a un conocido y a un extraño dándose el lote en medio de la arena, bajo un sol abrasador, mientras que alguien les observaba y rompía la burbuja.

Noté como la respiración se me aceleraba al ver que se trataba de William. Le reconocí por el característico brillo de sus ojos verdes, el azabache cabello contrastando con su pálida piel. Tragué saliva y me convencí de que lo que estaba viendo eran solo alucinaciones. Deseé estar ciega, borrar cualquier visión y hacer oídos sordos de lo que veía. Pero no pude. Los dos se separaron y entonces pude ver quién era la otra persona. Deshicieron la unión entre las bocas para romper mi vida.

Sí…, debía tratarse de un efecto óptico.

Un efecto óptico me anunció que ese chico era mi novio, con el que llevaba seis meses acostándome y compartiendo vivencias.

Un efecto óptico hizo que nuestras miradas se encontrasen por un segundo, y que la culpabilidad brillase en el ambiente.

Un efecto óptico me susurró que esa chica era Rachel, la novia de Alex.

Y, una ira sobrenatural, me obligó a golpear el primer bidón de basura que encontré. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos comenzó a dolerme la pierna y tuve que eliminar esa forma de desahogo. Vi cómo William se levantaba de la arena y corría hacia el paseo marítimo. No, no podría soportar sus palabras. _Ha sido un error, te juro que no quería que pasara. _

- ¡No querías pero bien que le metías la lengua hasta la campanilla, imbécil! –grité, a pesar de que él estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Huí hacia la boca de metro. No quería entablar una conversación con él. A veces me gustaba estar sola por el simple hecho de que así me dedicaba un tiempo a pensar con claridad. Si mantenía una conversación telefónica con alguien y le contaba mis experiencias, tendían a aumentar el índice de preocupación. Quizá por esa razón me gustaba coger el metro para cualquier tipo de transporte y no solía molestar a nadie con mis problemas. Era una norma de rigor para mantenerte estable en el mundo.

Llamé a Alex. Estaba segura de que le gustaría oír más de una cosa. Pero no lo cogió. Quizá yo también debería huir a Australia, con los canguros.

Catherine dijo que tenía que enamorarme de William, que era un tío legal. Lo irónico del caso es que no sentí dolor, sino más bien rabia. Como cuando tienes un objeto que te pertenece y, de buenas a primeras, se te rompe. Cuando eres una cría, lloras. Cuando eres mayor, comprendes los hechos y los aceptas, aunque sientes furia por no haberlo sabido manejar. Algo semejante me ocurría. Sentía rabia de no haberle aportado lo necesario. O quizás de haber dado más cosas de lo que él pretendía.

Sí…, nunca estuve enamorada de él. Sólo del sexo.

Y no era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que me lo aportara si se trataba de una chica guapa, atrevida y sensual como yo.

Supe que iban a hacerme una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños por culpa de Catherine. Al enterarse de lo que había hecho William, quiso quedarse en mi apartamento. No supo que, su fallo, estaba en ser la organizadora principal de la dichosa fiesta. Le llegó el estúpido mensaje de confirmación de Justin, diciendo que estaba todo listo para el sábado. No era muy difícil averiguar si el motivo era ése o no.

Quiso que saliéramos de copas, y no me opuse. Más que nada porque necesitaba a alguien que me alegrara la vista…y el cuerpo.

-Oye, Abby, vamos en tu coche. El mío lleva siglos estropeado y en el garaje.

Le puse una mueca.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió, arrugando el ceño.

-Alguien tiene que revisarle el motor.

Catherine se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró el reloj, acto seguido, para asegurarse de que íbamos a llegar tarde a nuestra cita con los amigos universitarios.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, llamaré a mi hermano a ver si su amigo puede acogerte mañana en su taller. Pero de mañana que no pase, ¿eh, Abby? ¿Cuántos siglos hace que no coges el coche? Si tu mini es lo más precioso que existe…

-Ya, pero el mantenimiento es muy caro.

Catherine frunció el ceño.

-Siempre igual de quisquillosa. Bueno, venga, vamos. ¿Lista para comerte el mundo?

-Nací preparada. –argüí, tomando mi abrigo y saliendo de la casa.

Llegamos a _The Blond Moon_, un bar de copas donde dejaban entrar a cualquiera que midiese más de un metro y tuviese apariencia adulta. Más de una vez me había tropezado con niños que debían estar en primero de instituto y me miraban con ganas de marcha. A mí me encantaba el sexo, no obstante tenía mis límites. Mis amantes no podían tener menos de diecisiete años. Era una regla sagrada, intocable.

- ¿A quién le has dicho de venir? –le pregunté, entre el gentío y las voces, cruzando los dedos para que no fuesen los risueños de Historia del Arte.

-Richard, Harry y Chris.

Estupendo. Los tres que estaban colgados por ella, como no.

-Oh, y creo que van a traer a un tal…Trent Sparks. No tengo ni idea de quien es, ¿te suena el nombre?

Negué. Vaya, eso sí que era una sorpresa. Sólo esperaba que fuera buena. Nos dirigimos hacia la zona más apartada de la pista de baile y de la barra. Un rincón bordeado de cortinas que discernían a cada mesa con su respectivo sofá. Catherine y yo nos amoldamos, pendientes de aquéllos que estaban por venir.

-Les dije que vinieran a las doce para ganar nosotras un poco de tiempo. Son menos diez, así que… ¿Te pido algo?

-No, prefiero que venga el camarero con la carta.

Catherine hizo una mueca.

-Abby, parece que no has venido nunca a un bar de copas de San Francisco. No va a venir ningún camarero. Tienes que moverte. ¿Adónde ha quedado esa independencia de la mujer con respecto al hombre?

Le terminé haciendo caso y le pedí un Vodka. Me estaba aficionando a esa bebida rusa y no lo quería admitir. Aunque hacía daño recordar la noche pasional que tuvimos Will y yo. Todo para que el mejor sexo de mi vida quedase hecho añicos. Era joven, y me merecía un poco de sufrimiento. A fin de cuentas, no estaba ni un poco enamorada de él.

William era sólo un año mayor, aunque aparentaba más. Quizás solo buscaba cobijo y se refugió en mis brazos. Y Rachel era un plato fresco. Niña que recién acaba de cortar con su chico cae en manos del novio de la amiga de su chico. Un divertido trabalenguas donde yo, desgraciadamente, formaba parte.

-Mira a quién me he encontrado, Abby. –exclamó Cat, riendo entre dientes.

Alcé la mirada y me tropecé con los cuatro chicos. Debían ser Richard, Harry, Chris y el tal TrentSparks. No sabía identificar a cada uno con los nombres, así que opté por presentarme como si Catherine no me hubiese mencionado nada.

Descubrí que Richard y Harry eran los dos rubios, Chris era el moreno de piel con el cabello oscuro –parecía hindú-, y Trent Sparks era un tipo sencillo, corriente, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones. Nos acomodamos en el sofá, y vi que éstos ya traían bebidas.

- ¿A qué universidad vais? –interrogué, queriendo sacar conversación.

Richard fue el primero en contestar.

-Yo estoy en tercero de Arquitectura. Voy a algunas clases con William, tu novio.

Deseé haber cerrado el pico. ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre en mi cabeza, si ni siquiera estaba preocupada por lo que había sucedido, ni dolida, ni triste? ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en recordármelo a cada instante?

-Yo me metí en Empresariales, pero luego me pasé a Económicas. Son dos carreras muy distintas, aunque parecen iguales. –dijo Harry, el otro rubio.

El chico que se asemejaba a un hindú no quiso responder, negando con la cabeza, y entendí que era porque estaba asimilando el alcohol.

-A mí siempre me han gustado las artes plásticas, así que me metí en Bellas Artes. Creía que no haríamos nada práctico, pero me asombra la cantidad de cuadros que llevamos.

-Sí…, Chris es un mago con la pintura. –apuntó Catherine.

-No sabía que conocías tan bien a estos chicos, Cat –le piqué, enarcando una ceja-. Y bueno, George, ¿tú?

En cuánto formulé la pregunta, vi cómo jugueteaba con la sombrilla que le habían colocado en su cóctel, y cómo desviaba la mirada de una zona a otra de la discoteca. Fingía no haberme escuchado. Le piqué al hombro, recordándole mis palabras, y finalmente accedió.

-No estudio; soy mecánico. –musitó, con timidez.

Quizás pensaba que nos llevaríamos las manos a la cabeza, o que nos echaríamos a reír porque no estudiaba ninguna carrera. No obstante no conocía las ganas que yo tenía de arreglar mi coche y acabar con el ruido que generaba el motor.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Necesito alguien que entienda de coches! ¿Podrías, dentro de un rato, salir conmigo a echarle una ojeada al motor?

El rostro de Trent se iluminó, como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas.

-Sí, sí, claro. Pero antes quiero beber un poco más.

Me dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Oh, la, la. Abigail Spence ya había capturado a su nuevo objetivo, con nombre masculino y rasgos aniñados.

¿Estaba Trent Sparks listo para la erupción del volcán Spence?

-A ver, prueba a arrancar de nuevo.

El ruido atronador espantó a la muchedumbre que se agrupaba en torno a la placita donde nos hallábamos, justo donde aparqué el mini azul. Salí del mismo debido a las indicaciones que Trent me hizo.

Pocos segundos más tarde, se quitó la camiseta, empapada en aceite. Me mordí el labio, y comprendí por qué Eva sucumbió a la manzana. ¿Quién no iba a hacerlo, teniendo semejante escultura enfrente? El mecánico lucía un pectoral espectacular, de eso no cabía la menor duda, y no vacilaba en demostrarlo. Varias chicas se aproximaron hacia donde nos hallábamos. Trent maquinaba con una llave inglesa en alguna zona del motor; por suerte llevaba conmigo en el maletero la caja de herramientas que mi antiguo novio, George, se dejó olvidada mientras arreglaba su moto.

Apoyé mi mano en su hombro, queriendo conocer los detalles de su inspección. Y, si él lo deseaba, me ofrecía a contarle los de la mía.

-Parece que es problema del generador, así que no te preocupes. Sólo tienes que pasarte por el taller y así te lo arreglan mejor. Es que…sólo puedo prolongar la vida del generador.

Nuestras miradas se enfrentaron y en sus labios vi la sorpresa de no entrever una distancia tan nimia, tan suave, de tan pocos centímetros. Noté como el corazón se me aceleraba. Estaba roto, destrozado. William había sido un simple polvo, pero formó parte de mi vida y dolía hacerlo desaparecer como si nada. A pesar de sentirme muy atraída por él y de leer en sus ojos el ferviente deseo que recíprocamente nos comunicábamos, no le besé.

Volteé mi cuerpo y agaché la cabeza, avergonzada. Me estaba dejando llevar por los impulsos y, por lo general, eso no debía ser malo. No iba a tener remordimientos de conciencia porque William y yo ya no estábamos juntos. Así que no existía impedimento para ese beso. Sólo que, en mi cabeza, no había cabida para alguien como él.

Se veía tan bueno, tan amable, tan…

- ¿Quieres entrar? –me sugirió, colocándose de nuevo la camiseta-Yo creo que me voy.

-Adiós. –musité, sin girarme a verle.

Había una punzada en el estómago que me obligaba a perecer de espaldas, quieta, sin voltearme para despedirme en condiciones del chico que acababa de conocer. Sin embargo, mi corazón latía frenéticamente porque mi fuero interno se moría por fundirse con ese chico. Por entrelazar nuestros cuerpos y avanzar hasta el éxtasis.

Pero en sus ojos no vi lujuria, sólo bondad. Y aunque los demonios no solían tener piedad con los humanos, yo la tuve.

No…, Trent no merecía que alguien como yo le utilizara de kleenex. Quizá Richard, el gilipollas que se atrevió a nombrar a Will. O Harry, el economista que nunca usa un coche sino que va en bici a todas partes. Chris, el casi hindú, amante de la comida picante y los bailes. Todos ellos merecían un hueco en mi cama porque no eran dignos de estar en mi lista de personas aceptables a conocer.

Y Trent Sparks era un chico atrayente para conocer.

La diferencia entre una fiesta sorpresa y una cena de cumpleaños era simple. En la primera tu cara es un completo cruce entre el personaje de Nelson de Los Simpsons y el abuelo de Heidi. Para empezar, optas por soltar la carcajada más nerviosa y absurda que existe en el repertorio de tus cuerdas vocales. Y, para finalizar, te enfadas con los allí presentes porque el dinero gastado en tu nombre es desconsiderado.

Una cena de cumpleaños organizada por ti es simplemente una llamada telefónica al primer restaurante que encuentres en la guía. Lo máximo gastado son treinta euros. Y disfrutas de una velada con la gente que quieres ver en ese día tan especial.

Sin embargo, en mi veintiún cumpleaños no supe qué estaría mejor.

Catherine me puso una venda blanca en los ojos, a modo de súper broma típica de la amiga que quiere tomar protagonismo en la fiesta mediante un chiste sin gracia alguna. Me tropecé con varias mesas y predije que, a lo sumo, diez hematomas me saldrían en diversas zonas del cuerpo. Sin embargo, a Cat le hacía demasiada gracia.

- ¡Sorpresa! –gritó, rebosante de felicidad.

Había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Por qué aquella habitación continuaba estando blanca?

-Catherine, ¿no crees que mi blanca e impoluta visión impide que vea la preciosa estampa de cumpleaños que habéis estado organizando? –en seguida me la quitó, dejándome un pleno de todas las personas, desconocidas y no tanto, que se hallaban en el Dunkane-. Guau, esto sí que es un festín.

Justin fue el primero que vino para abrazarme y felicitarme. A pesar de que no éramos los más amigos, siempre nos teníamos el uno al otro. Agradecí el gesto de hacerlo en su restaurante. A fin de cuentas, comenzaba a formar parte de nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos. El emblema que nos caracterizaba.

-Felicidades, pequeña –saludó en mi oreja-. Tengo una sorpresa en la cocina, ¿quieres verla?

-Oh, dioses, los regalos todavía no. ¡Deja que pase el tiempo!

Justin enarcó una ceja e ipso facto rompió a reír.

-Bueno, bueno, como quieras. Luego no te quejes, ¿eh?

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras y me dispuse a dar una vuelta por el local. A medida que iba caminando, me encontraba a personas que se me presentaban y me felicitaban. Otros me daban la enhorabuena, como si se tratase de una boda. Agradecí que vinieran tantos a mi fiesta, aunque hubo una excepción. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de...eso.

- ¡Hola, Abigail! –me saludó Helena, la novia de Justin, del cual venía agarrada- Espero que te guste nuestro regalo. Te espera en la cocina.

-No le deis tanto bombo que al final me lo voy a terminar creyendo.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué tenemos regalo? –discutió Justin.

Hice un aspaviento con la mano. A él nunca se le olvidaban esos compromisos.

-No, que realmente sea bueno.

Los aparté con una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia mi punto clave. Dioses, se merecía un buen discurso. Oh, mierda, ¿qué le iba a decir? Más de una cosa, por supuesto…

- ¡Abby, ven aquí! –me arrastró Catherine a la otra punta del restaurante-¿Cómo es eso de que te vas por tu cuenta? Valiente cumpleañera. Mira, voy a presentarte a un tío loco por los animes y los juegos de rol. ¿Tú crees que tendré oportunidades con él?

Arrugué el ceño, confusa.

-Catherine, ¿tú a quién has invitado a mi fiesta? ¿Y sabes lo que significa "anime" o "juegos de rol"? Dudo que te dieses cuenta de que Gokku no era un dulce japonés, sino un personaje de unos dibujos animados.

-Joder, que sí lo sé. Hay un juego muy divertido que se llama "Tótem" y…

-Vale, vale, lo siento. ¿Cuál de ésos es? –me interesé, intentando arreglar la solución.

Me lo susurró al oído. "El de negro".

-Cariño, hay decenas de personas masculinas que van de negro esta noche. ¿Podrías ser más explícita?

-Calla ya, que siempre me pones nerviosa. –cuchicheó, dándome un codazo en el costado-. Espero que te haya dolido.

Nos arrastramos hasta la zona donde un conjunto de personas que vestían de negro –en su plenitud- conversaban a cerca de unos términos que yo no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Hola, chicos. Ésta es la cumpleañera, Abby. –presentó Cat, lanzando una mirada al que intuí que era el que le gustaba.

Uno normal y corriente: cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, que llevaba una camiseta poco común de HIM. Dioses, ¿de dónde se había sacado Catherine a esos personajes? Vale, sí, había escuchado un poco de ese grupo, pero no era tan fanática como para adquirir una camiseta de veinte pavos vía Internet. Aunque respetaba a los _freaks_.

-Estos son: Mark, Albert, David, Rose y Michelle.

-Encantada. ¿De qué hablábais?

Los chicos se dirigieron una mirada entre ellos y las chicas rieron por lo bajo. No comprendía la razón de esas risas. ¿Acaso había dicho algo fuera de lugar?

-De Kaname-sama. –se atrevió a decir una de las chicas.

Fruncí el ceño, soltando un bufido.

- ¿Qué es eso, una postura del kamasutra?

Uno de los chicos se subió la montura de las gafas, que ya le rozaban la punta de la nariz, y se dedicó a informarme de manera intelectual.

-No, es un personaje del anime Vampire Knight, cuyo personaje principal es ése, Kaname, pero los japoneses les añaden sufijos a los nombres. Y como Kaname es un adulto, se le apoda –sama al final.

Estaba en el mismo ajo que antes, sin pajolera idea de lo que hablaban esos chicos. Me acordé de que tenía aún algo entre manos y me marché a la barra. Aquel momento me había desestabilizado, aunque también despejado. Dejé a Catherine y a los freaks solos a su libre albedrío. Reprimí una carcajada mientras caía en la cuenta de que quizá estuvieran manteniendo la misma conversación. Y, entonces, Catherine debía hacer uso de su ingenio para sobrevivir. Sentí curiosidad, aunque la palié en un vaso de Vodka. Bendito Vodka.

-Hola, Abigail.

Antes de voltearme y terminar golpeándole la mejilla, decidí controlarme y expulsar a mi parte demoníaca de mi cuerpo. A ver, éramos humanos. Lo habitual es ser perros en el amor y no practicar la fidelidad. Es un hecho. Los humanos estamos para fabricar errores y cometerlos hasta la saciedad.

Sin embargo no pude controlar mi ira al verle. Esbozaba una sonrisa y mis puños desearon que se torcieran sus labios. No quería verle feliz.

-Will, ¿qué se te ha perdido por aquí? –increpé- ¿No deberías estar en brazos de ésa que decía ser novia de mi amigo?

-Abby, espera, déjame que te cuente.

- ¡No quiero saber nada! –me esforcé en no alzar mucho la voz, aunque con la música no era una tarea imposible-Más te vale hacer desaparecer tus cosas de mi apartamento sin que tenga verte.

Intenté bajar del taburete con el vaso de Vodka en la mano para luego huir en medio de la pista, pero él me aferró del antebrazo y me obligó a voltearme. Estaba enfadado. Lo olía. Los hombres no suelen perder el control de esa manera frente a una mujer. O debía estar sumamente arrepentido o había en su interior un secreto que se moría por exteriorizar.

El giro provocó que el contenido del vaso se volcara en mi vestido blanco.

- ¿Ahora esto quien lo lava? Tú no, desde luego, porque ya no pisas mi apartamento ni en pintura.

-Abby, ¿quieres hacer el favor de escuchar a alguien que no sea tu propia cabeza por una vez en tu vida?

El tono de su voz me indicó que estaba explotando. El huracán William salía a flote. Él, que siempre parecía un tipo paciente y amable, calmado, ahora se mostraba como el peor de los hombres. ¿Realmente éramos para el género masculino una auténtica perdición?

-Suéltalo. –murmuré.

-Lo que has visto hoy no tiene sentido –rodé los ojos al escucharlo-. Sí, ya sé que todos dicen lo mismo, pero es verdad. Besé a Rachel porque la vi mal y…Pero, me confesó algo. Y quiero que lo sepas. Vamos, creo que es conveniente que…

- ¡Al grano, William! –le espeté, perdiendo los nervios.

No quería continuar mirando a la cara a ese gusano que un día se coló dentro de mi cuerpo y me hizo temblar de dulzura, de caricias prohibidas, de lujuria.

-Rachel ha recibido una llamada de Alex.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Se me desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Alex?

-Fue hace cinco días. Cuando nos viste, ella…, ella me confesó que la llamada había sido muy dura. Alex se mostró poco receptivo a responder a sus preguntas. No está en Australia, sino en otro sitio. No ha querido decírselo a Rachel. La ha dejado, Abby. Dice que nunca ha estado enamorado de ella y que no tiene tiempo para relaciones a distancia.

-No…, eso no puede ser verdad. Alex nunca diría eso…No…

-Rachel me pidió que llevara el caso a mi padre. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero se supone que estos oficios son secretos. Ella quiere que un detective privado indague en la desaparición repentina de Alex, e intente ubicarle. Se conformaría con saber que está bien.

Se suponía que yo debía ser el soldado que nunca perdía la compostura, que siempre era el líder y mantenía a raya los problemas. Se suponía que era una chica fuerte. Pero a veces tenemos puntos débiles que rompen en trizas aquello que hemos forjado. Y, mi pieza clave en el rompecabezas, era Alex.

-Dile a tu padre que averigüe todo lo que pueda…, por favor. Alex es la persona más importante y no quiero perderla. Tampoco quiero estar a un lado si le ocurre algo.

William asintió.

-Entonces… ¿por qué la besaste?

No predije esa cuestión, ni tampoco la planeé. Fluyó de mis labios y me descubrí con la mirada de Will detenida en mi rostro.

-Vi a Rachel tan frágil, tan inofensiva…y ella se dejó probar. Te lo juro, Abby, no fue nada. Sólo una simple muestra de cariño. Estaba realmente mal por lo de Alex.

Era un soldado fuerte que cumplía años. Un soldado en la guerra de la vida. Pero eso no indicaba que estuviera incapacitada para llorar cuando sentía miedo, o para dejarme caer en los brazos de la persona de la que me descubrí enloquecida, o para permitir que nuestros labios se mezclaran suavemente en un beso.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si me estaba dejando llevar por una emoción frágil y humana. Pero sé que en el momento en que sus brazos fuertes se enroscaron en mi cuerpo, me sentí a salvo. En esos instantes era la única persona que podía darme un poco de confort y no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

Todos cometemos errores, grandes o pequeños, y como ése reloj de arena que a veces desecha granos desde la cúspide, nuestros hechos se encuentran atormentados por ese vaivén de patrones.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –siseó, besándome en el cuello.


	3. Cómo echar de menos

**2. Lo que sé de Alex**

Cuando una acción sucede repetidas ocasiones en tu vida, transformándose en un recuerdo que almacenas en tu memoria con agilidad, se convierte en una tradición. A menudo, dicha tradición está enlazada con una serie de personas, de conversaciones, de gestos, y es muy difícil hacer que la memoria se quite la costumbre de encima. Quizás fue ésa la razón principal por la que ninguno de nosotros se presentó en el Dunkane el martes siguiente a la desaparición de Alex; y también el que vino después.

La peculiar costumbre de ir al restaurante del padre de uno de nosotros, donde el primero en llegar tenía que pedir la comida de los otros y demostrar que les conocía, había dejado de ser un hecho. Simplemente, no podíamos ir y fingir que nada había pasado. Que, en cualquier momento, Alex aparecería por la puerta y nos confesaría que todo había sido una pesada broma que quería darme por mi cumpleaños. Realmente, no deseché esa idea durante las dos semanas que sucedieron a su desaparición.

Además de abandonar nuestra costumbre, otras cosas fueron modificadas.

La primera y más significativa para mí, era que William y yo habíamos dejado de vivir juntos. Aunque tuvimos un desliz en mi fiesta sorpresa, acordamos que lo mejor era apartarnos de nuestras vidas por unas semanas. Yo no podía perdonarle tan fácilmente, y él se sentía demasiado culpable para aceptar mi perdón.

La segunda modificación producía incordio. Mi madre había telefoneado a mi casa, hablado con Kate, y quedado en visitarnos en las próximas semanas.

La tercera cosa que había sacudido mi vida, era la inoportuna y eterna visita de Kate a mi apartamento. Tras mi ruptura con Will, quiso dormir una noche. No hacía falta recalcar lo que pasó después de probar mi ducha hidromasaje, pasar nueve horas en una cama de agua, comer sano y escuchar soul con tu mejor amiga. Era inevitable que Kate no se sintiera seducida por la llamada del confort.

La cuarta y última cosa, todavía estaba por llegar. Una hora después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Helena y Justin me obligaron a salir al exterior del restaurante con los ojos vendados.

Sí…, esos cambios desorientaron las costumbres que embargaban mi vida.

-Oh, vamos. ¿No iréis a subirme a una limusina donde esté Oasis con una botella de cava, no?

Justin rió.

-No, Abigail. Creo que va a gustarte más que eso.

Fruncí el ceño. Superar las expectativas de mis sueños era algo muy difícil de alcanzar. Así que dudaba que el regalo que Helena y Justin me habían preparado -más bien él lo organizó y ella se colocó el premio- llegara a gustarme realmente.

Sin embargo, acababa de ser tocada por el destino de cierta forma. Éste se empeñaba en presentar sorpresa tras sorpresa, alucinación tras alucinación, y las ilusiones cobraban vida en una realidad poco propensa a regalarlas sin nada a cambio. Sabía que ese regalo necesitaba una garantía, aunque no por eso evité dibujar la sonrisa más franca de los últimos días.

Delante de mí, tenía a Susan, mi mejor amiga de la adolescencia.

- ¡Sorpresa! –me gritó, corriendo hacia mi cuerpo para abrazarme- Dioses, Abby, te he echado de menos.

No dije nada.

- ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Qué estás estudiando? ¿Al final lograste entrar en arquitectura?

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza. Me costaba grandes esfuerzos no ponerme a golpearle su preciosa cara con mis nudillos.

Hice un intento por mirarla a la cara y sonreírle, mentirle, hacerle creer que las cosas estaban tan bien como cuando quedábamos en la playa y nos bañábamos hasta tarde. Como cuando agarrábamos una botella de ron y nos lo fundíamos, o como cuando dormía en su casa porque en la mía las cosas no andaban perfectas.

Era mi amiga. Pero, como el mismo verbo dijo en mi cabeza, ya no poseía ese rango. Ahora sólo era una conocida entre muchas, alguien que no debía haber aparecido nunca en mi cumpleaños.

La alejé de mi cuerpo, enarcando una ceja, y me di la vuelta. No quería seguir en esa fiesta, ni siquiera garantizarle a Justin que no me había agradado en absoluto su regalo. Tampoco quería saber con quién iba a terminar Kate de todos esos nuevos amigos suyos. Ni lo que William iba a decirme cuando volviera a la fiesta, ni si intentaría que volviéramos.

Lo único que me importaba en esos breves segundos era calificar aquella semana como un total infierno.

Caminé por las calles de San Francisco sin importar que mis amigos me llamaran desde el otro lado. Sabía que mi coche estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, en mi garaje, así que si quería ir a casa tenía que andar bastante.

Pero me descubrí yendo a otro lugar más apartado de mi casa, visitando la avenida más céntrica de San Francisco y huyendo a un bar de copas.

Entré y me acomodé en uno de los taburetes de la barra; el problema no era que me pusiera borracha y no supiera volver a casa, sino que no tenía dinero para pagarme la bebida. Resoplé, asqueada de que ninguna jodida cosa saliera bien en esa semana, y me incorporé para salir del bar. Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso me tropecé con la mirada de alguien desde el centro de la sala. Le reconocí como el milagroso mecánico que dio con el problema que tenía mi coche, reparándolo el día siguiente, y consiguiendo que todo fuera sobre ruedas, literalmente hablando.

Era Trent. No me di cuenta de que, mientras había estado observándole, él optó por acercarse; confundiendo mis latidos cuando le noté tan cerca.

-Eh, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Beber, lo mismo que tú. ¿No es obvio?

Trent chasqueó la lengua, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Paseó la mano por su melena castaña y sacó diez dólares de su bolsillo. Luego, se dirigió al camarero que estaba tras la barra, y se acomodó en el taburete contiguo al mío.

-Noche de tequilas. –me dijo, esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente-. Una ronda, John.

El aludido asintió, disponiéndose a preparar nuestras bebidas. Imité a Trent y me senté, entrelazando las manos en mi regazo.

- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí o qué?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Fruncí el ceño. Últimamente me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a hacer ese gesto.

-Bueno…, conoces al camarero.

- ¿Y eso es una razón de peso? –usó cierto tono de sorna en la voz.

Di un golpe a la mesa cuando escuché eso. Mi paciencia rozaba sus límites y, después de haberme controlado en la fiesta, no quería reprimir la ira eternamente.

Entonces llegaron los dos chupitos de tequila y ahí encontré mi salvación. Absorbí el alcohol, mezclado con sal y limón, y respiré hondo.

-Cortas el rollo, tío. Sólo intentaba mantener una jodida conversación.

Escuché las risas de una pareja a mis espaldas. Sí, ellos debían pasárselo de muerte viendo el espectáculo de besos que se prodigaban y a nosotros discutiendo. Trent bebió el chupito tan rápido como yo el mío.

-Abby, ¿qué ha pasado? –se interesó, alargando la mano para estrecharla con la mía- Estás muy…tensa.

Tensa. Ya. Los cojones. Él sí que estaba un poco imbécil con su diálogo infantil. Suspiré. Tenía parte de razón: estaba tensa. Y necesitaba relajarme. La única manera de hacerlo que se me ocurrió fue respirar hondo y soltarle a aquel desconocido las cosas que estaban aconteciendo en mi vida.

-Sólo tengo veintiún años, ¿sabes? Y ya ha desaparecido mi mejor amigo, mi novio me ha puesto los cuernos en mis narices, un viejo recuerdo amenaza con cabrearme a diario, y mi madre planea una escapada a San Francisco con su novio. Sí, todo eso. Pero no estoy tensa, ¿eh? En absoluto, qué va.

Pedí otra ronda de chupitos. Quizás debí ser un poco más benévola con él, ya que Trent era quien iba a pagar toda la cantidad de alcohol que pensaba meterme en el cuerpo esa noche. Aceptó de buen agrado la ronda, bebiendo él también, pero con la siguiente se mostró receptivo.

-No, Abby, ésta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas. Si quieres, podemos ir a otro sitio más tranquilo y hablamos de lo que te apetezca.

Le miré. Sólo nos conocíamos de haber estado una noche bebiendo copas y de haber quedado al día siguiente para que me arreglara el coche. Aquel mediodía fuimos a comer, sentí que estaba construyendo un nuevo amigo y me entusiasmó la idea. Y ahora, esa noche, quería que fuéramos a un lugar más tranquilo. En el lenguaje de los mujeriegos o _devorahombres_, eso indicaba que la zona segura era una cama con sábanas y, a ser posible, sin ropa.

Deseaba estar con alguien, desahogarme y tener sexo. Pero con él…no. Tenía un rostro demasiado bondadoso, unos rasgos muy infantiles, una sonrisa algo cálida…No era el tipo de chico que usaría una noche y al despertar le abonaría un beso con pintalabios en un pañuelo. Tampoco era mi tarea hacer eso con cada chico que conociera, pero si se presentaba la ocasión no dudaba un segundo en devolverle al sector masculino sus hazañas en otros tiempos conmigo.

-Llévame a tu casa…, no quiero ir a la mía.

En un principio creí que Trent se echaría atrás, que me apartaría y huiría, que me reprocharía haberme acercado sólo para mantener relaciones con él. Sin embargo, aceptó de buen agrado que mi petición fuera ésa. Entonces quise aclararle mis intenciones. No quería hacerle pensar cosas que en mi cabeza aún no habían sido planificadas.

-Me vendrá bien dormir un poco sin acordarme de que soy Abby.

- ¿Qué tal si cambiamos nuestros nombres? ¿Qué tal si ahora eres Jane y no Abby?

Jane. Jane Spence. No estaba nada mal. Sonreí, pensando en un nombre de chico apropiado para él; hasta que se me tropezó uno por el camino.

- ¿Qué hay, Ben? –golpeé su hombro suavemente, a modo de broma.

Él terminó de pagar, cabeceando y sonriendo a la vez, y nos marchamos del bar con la mirada fija de la pareja que antes estaba besuqueándose. Lo más probable era que medio bar pensara que acababa de llevarme el premio estrella, a Trent. No obstante ésas eran sus imaginaciones, no las mías.

El famoso "día después" siempre estaba cargado de varias tradiciones, dependiendo de si tu manera de hacer las cosas era una u otra. Si pertenecías al rango de pareja apasionada, llena de sentimientos, el despertar era la mejor de las cosas que podía ofrecer el día después. Era el momento en que se comprendía el acto sexual como algo más allá, y se reflexionaba sobre ello. Sin embargo, si tu lugar estaba en el rango de _devora hombres_ o mujeriego, el caso era diferente. Los desayunos eran solitarios, separados, y solía depositarse un beso frío en los labios que indicaba el final de una noche loca que ambos querían olvidar.

A pesar de que experimenté todas esas clases de despertares, de amaneceres, de vivencias, jamás descubrí que lo más placentero era dormir al lado de alguien a quien aprecias.

Trent y yo pasamos toda la noche hablando. Él de su vida, yo de la mía. Nos conocimos un poco mejor, me oculté un poco menos, y terminamos dormidos en su cama.

Desayunamos en la cocina, viendo desde ahí la televisión del salón, un canal de música, y luego nos despedimos, acordando vernos otro día.

Salí de su casa con una felicidad inmensa. Casi me había olvidado de los altercados de la fiesta sorpresa, de la desaparición de Alex, de mi ruptura con William…

Y de la llegada indiscreta de Susan a mi realidad.

La suerte de aquel día era que trabajaba en el Dunkane. El padre de Justin me había contratado los fines de semana, ya que eran los días en los que más gente acudía, y esa mañana me tocaba entrar a las doce.

Entré en el restaurante con los dedos de las manos hormigueándome al tocar el pomo, sintiendo que ése era el lugar de Alex.

-Supongo que algunas costumbres nunca se pierden. –susurré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Afortunadamente, el padre de Justin y los empleados se habían encargado de arreglar el restaurante y de hacer que el decorado de mi fiesta sorpresa desapareciera por completo. Habría sido un fiasco encontrarse con los recuerdos, evocándose debido a esos lugares que, inexorables, tocaban partes del almacén de escenas que es mejor anudar y alejar.

- ¡Vaya, Abigail! ¡Qué sorpresa! –gritó Leo, el padre de Justin- Pero no tenías que trabajar hoy. Ayer fue tu cumpleaños y tendrás una resaca que…

- Páseme una bandeja, Leonard.

La tomé con la mano izquierda y resumí mis intenciones con una mirada. Necesitaba trabajar, lo quería, lo deseaba. Al menos, me mantendría ocupada en algo que no fuera resolver mi propia vida. Atendí a la pareja y les llevé las bebidas. Luego me encontré a Cassie, una compañera del Dunkane, que me detuvo al verme tan dedicada al restaurante.

- Eh, córtate un poco. ¿Has dormido algo? ¿Te has duchado, siquiera?

Negué. Inventar una coartada me parecía insulso.

- Pues, toma. –me tendió un manojo de llaves-. La más larga y grande es la de mi apartamento; edificio Meryland. Octavo B. Date una buena ducha, porque tienes una cara de sonámbula, Abigail…

Las palabras de Cassie lograron arrancarme una carcajada.

- Deberías venir más a menudo, Abby. El Dunkane está aburrido sin nadie a quien le pasen esas cosas.

- Créeme, no es divertido. –anuncié, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del restaurante.

El apartamento de Cassie Walker resultó estar lo bastante cerca como para despejar la incógnita de por qué había aceptado dicho empleo. Al cruzar la amplia carretera que separaba el Dunkane de la bocacalle que unía las dos avenidas principales de San Francisco, obtuve el edificio de apartamentos Meryland.

Octavo B. Unas buenas vistas sí que tenía que tener el apartamento de Cassie. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y di un leve empujoncito para que se abriera. Un gato vino a visitarme y al ver que no era su dueña comenzó a remolonear a mi alrededor, intentando ubicar mi aroma con alguien que ya hubiese conocido de antes. Pero yo sólo conocía al _pequeño roedor_ porque mi compañera de trabajo me había hablado de él. La razón de un nombre tan ridículo no se lo pregunté. Aunque, en ese momento, sentí curiosidad de por qué había llamado así a un gato de casi cincuenta centímetros de altura y lo bastante grueso como para deducir que tenía más de siete vidas frente a sus rivales.

Confusa, me inmiscuí en lo que supuse que sería la habitación de Cassie. Abrí el armario y, sorprendida, encontré deliciosos pares de zapatos que jugosamente probaría. Así estuve durante treinta minutos; probándome la ropa de mi compañera de trabajo. Hasta que mi teléfono móvil decidió romper la magia.

- No es un buen momento. –saludé, sin ninguna gana de hablar con Justin.

El rubio bufó al otro lado de la línea.

- Oh, vamos, Abby. Susan y tú lleváis casi seis años sin saber la una de la otra. ¿Por qué te empeñas en guardarle rencor?

- Tú no tienes ni idea; así que no te metas, Justin.

Colgué. No me apetecía discutir con el chico que había causado que uno de mis grandes problemas de la adolescencia volviera a mí como una película vieja.

Me quité los zapatos y la ropa que llevaba encima y me dirigí a la ducha. Qué mejor que un poco de agua caliente para destensar los músculos, despojar los pensamientos a la canasta de la ropa sucia y deshacerse en halagos de mi última noche.

Esbocé una sonrisa. El destino parecía tener cartas a mi favor, a pesar de todo.

Dos días más tarde, pasaría otra gran catástrofe.

- No puedo creer que no hayáis tenido nada. –se alarmó Kate, rodando los ojos- ¿Tanto te ha afectado la ruptura con William? ¿Ahora prefieres la abstinencia?

- Si me protege de mezclarme con cabrones, sí.

Saqué el filete de pollo de la parrilla y lo empecé a cortar con la tijera sobre una abundante fuente de lechugas y tomates. Eran las once y media de la noche, acababa de volver del restaurante, y estaba muerta de hambre. Antes darme una ducha y ponerme el pijama, preferí quedarme a ver algún capítulo de cualquier serie que echaran en la tele. Kate me seguía allá adonde iba, secundándome y protestando al conocer mi noche con Trent.

Decidí no hacerle caso al menos por unos minutos, hasta que terminó cediendo.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto a los hombres como amigos y no como presas?

Vale. Quizás no estaba dando su brazo a torcer, precisamente. Alcé el tenedor, con un tomate cherry clavado, y lo apunté hacia ella.

- Déjalo ya, Kate.

- No quiero hablar sobre Will o Trent; sino sobre ti. Después de la llegada de Susan y tu rechazo hacia ella, he sentido curiosidad por tu vida cuando no estabas en San Francisco.

Ella también la sentía. No pisaba San Diego desde hacía…ni siquiera lo recordaba.

- Cuando llegué al aeropuerto hace cinco años, mi propósito era borrar todo lo que pasé al otro extremo de Los Ángeles. Pero, claro, no contaba con mi antena parabólica: Kate.

Nunca había visto a la menuda de cabello oscuro y liso, de ojos marrones chocolates, y perfecto sarcasmo, enfadarse de la forma en que lo hizo.

- ¡Oye, bonita, que sólo me preocupaba por ti, ¿sabes?! –gritó, incorporándose del sofá donde nos habíamos sentado a ver la tele, con los brazos en jarras- ¡Si tanto apesta tu vida adolescente, encárgate de que nunca aparezcan restos de basura!

Y se fue de nuestro apartamento.

De ese modo, sin proponérmelo, eché a Kate de mi apartamento y volví a la gloriosa soledad. Y eché de menos el blues, las películas románticas, las conversaciones sarcásticas…La hora posterior a que Kate decidiera encontrar cobijo –más tarde, cuando nos reconciliamos, descubrí cuál había sido- me di cuenta de que no podía estar sola pero que, de algún modo u otro, siempre me las apañaba para estarlo.

Cuando estaba con William, apenas notaba lo bueno de su presencia; hasta que le vi besándose con Rachel en la playa.

Cuando me independicé a San Francisco, dejando a mi madre atrás, pensé que me aliviaría no convivir con ella; no obstante me costó hacerme a la idea de que mi única compañía sería los gritos de la vecina de al lado.

Y, cuando llegué a San Francisco, Alex fue quien me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver que la ciudad era mucho más que un lugar de independencia. Significaba diversión, amistad y estudios. Alex…Cuánto deseé que estuviera ahí en ese momento para telefonearle y contarle lo que había pasado con Kate.

Ley de vida: pensamos que estar solos es lo que queremos, pero no es lo que necesitamos. Y, entonces, es cuando nos acecha, al menos al género femenino, la terrible y tediosa compañera mensual que nunca, jamás, nos abandona; la regla.

- Lo que faltaba. –mascullé, corriendo al baño al sentir unos retortijones fuertes en la barriga y un desliz en las braguitas.

Para colmo, no había compresas en el mueble. Las gastó Kate cuando le tocó a ella sentirse mujer. Intenté arreglarme con un chándal y unas deportivas, me dejé el pelo suelto –algo de glamour tenía que quedar a medianoche- y bajé al veinticuatro horas con la intención de que Dios –si estaba despierto a esas horas- me ayudara y aún estuviera abierto el local.

Abrí la puerta, totalmente exhausta debido a la carrera por las escaleras, y me fui derecha a la sección del fondo.

- Gel, champú, loción… ¡Compresas! –pegué un grito de júbilo al encontrarlas.

Di una ojeada en redondo por si alguien me había escuchado, pero el dueño estaba más que concentrado en un partido de baloncesto repetido que retransmitían en su diminuta televisión. Tomé el paquete y me fui derecha a la caja, pero un último descubrimiento tenía que haber si quería irme tranquila a la cama.

Jamás vi unos aseos dentro de un local, a no ser que fuera una tienda de gasolinera, y además con servicio libre. Fruncí el ceño y volví a la caja con la sensación de que iba a pasar la peor noche de mi vida; ya que mis menstruaciones solían ser cruciales y catatónicas.

Tuve que golpear con el dedo índice al hombro del señor chino para que me cobrara.

- Hola, amiga. Siete dólares con veinte centavos.

- ¡¿El papel que envuelve a la compresa que es de celofán, exportado de China, o qué?!

Lancé un suspiro y saqué diez dólares del bolsillo de la chaqueta del chándal. Por suerte, decidí llevar de sobra por si se me antojaba algo más aparte de las compresas. Atisbé una chocolatina a lo lejos, bajo el mostrador, y alcé la cabeza, enarcando una ceja.

- Dime que esas barritas las han hecho los negritos de África y que tu tienda colabora con el Comercio Justo.

El chino pareció no comprender, ya que me cobró y me dio el cambio con la petulante sonrisa en los labios.

- Toma, amiga. Gracias y hasta mañana.

Salí del 24h con la sensación de que acababan de darle una puñalada trapera a mi sueldo. Ocho pavos, joder. Con eso me compraba una loción hidratante, olor a coco.

Caminé hacia casa y, justo en el portal del edificio, me fijé en que la calle, normalmente desértica, encontró un nuevo huésped aparte de mí.

Por la figura me di cuenta de que se trataba de alguien joven, pero no logré verle la cara; llevaba el gorro de la capucha puesto. En seguida se percató de que le estaba observando, ya que se detuvo y dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaba yo. Al instante, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y prosiguió su andadura, tan campante. Luego se metió en un coche viejo, un Chevrolet, y arrancó hasta desaparecer por la bocacalle hacia el centro de San Francisco.

Al introducir la llave en la cerradura de mi apartamento, sentí que una parte de mí estaba helada y que otra sentía un terrible nudo en el estómago. Y no precisamente se debía al dolor que me producía ovular sin recibir espermatozoide.

Aquella sudadera tenía grabada una "A" en la espalda. Y no la habían diseñado los modistos. Fue un regalo que le hice a Alex cuando cumplió dieciocho años, todavía le seguía quedando bien; era una talla gigante. Yo misma decidí colocarle una A, por nosotros dos: Abby y Alex.

Lentamente, fui resbalando por la puerta de la casa, al igual que las lágrimas; cargadas de incertidumbre; que viajaban sin pudor por los recovecos de mis mejillas.

A los pocos segundos, sonó el teléfono. Dejé que saltara el contestador. Mis músculos no respondían a los estímulos que capturaba el sistema nervioso, porque el cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado recapitulando las últimas imágenes que habían percibido mis ojos.

Y, el contestador, fue claro y conciso:

- Buenas noches. Siento molestarla a estas horas. Soy Benjamin, el padre de William. Me parece que vamos a vernos lo suficiente como para considerarla una conocida, así que llámeme Ben. La quería informar de que tenemos una cita mañana, a las diez, en el café que hay justo a la esquina del Dunkane: McLaren´s. William me ha dicho que es usted una chica muy madrugadora, así que haré caso por una vez al arquitecto y confiaré en que allí estará. No quiero decirle nada para no aguarle el sueño, pero tengo algo importantísimo que decirle sobre su amigo Alexander. Hasta mañana, señorita Spence.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado en San Francisco. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, por lo que mi decrépito aspecto me obligó a darme una ducha y tomarme un café cargado antes de salir. Los chorros de agua caliente me lograron relajar un poco, esperanzada de que el día fuera así de tranquilo. Últimamente las cosas no acompañaban conforme iban sucediéndose. Primero, la perfecta noche con Trent. Y, luego, el problema con Kate. No entendía los movimientos del péndulo del destino. Por más que me esforzase en comprender al Dios sabelotodo, jamás comprenderé por qué la vida azota y luego regala sonrisas. Un constante desplazamiento de un lado de la balanza al otro, y de manera brusca en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Ésta podía ser la mañana incierta, de ésas que nunca esperas lo que va a depararte, y si algo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas era que no estuviese acorde con el clima.

La taza de café logró avisparme, igual que la ducha. Lo que más me gustaba de vivir sola era que podía hacer lo que me viniese en gana. Y una de las cosas primordiales era pasear desnuda de rincón a rincón. No me asustaba que, de pronto, alguien saliera del baño y me descubriera de esa guisa. O que otro habitante se despertara y pudiera verme así. No…, eso había pasado a no existir durante mi solitaria e independiente vida.

Aún con los pies empapados, me coloqué sobre la alfombra borgoña de mi dormitorio y empecé a visualizar mi armario; abierto al público. Decidí hacer unos arreglos en mi habitación en el tiempo en que duró la noche, y uno de ellos fue cargarme las puertas del armario. Quedaba bastante cosmopolita, la verdad.

Una incógnita, en seguida, vino a visitarme: ¿Qué debía ponerme cuando iba a quedar con un detective privado? ¿Quizás una falda?

Admiré mi selecto elenco de prendas cortas por encima de la rodilla, y las deseché. Lo último que me faltaba era que Benjamin se sintiera embrujado por mis piernas.

¿Unos vaqueros? Demasiado informales.

¿Los pantalones morados oscuros? Hum, para las salidas con Kate de compras, valdría.

- Y luego dicen que lo más difícil es saber qué ponerse para una cita con un chico. –murmuré, dando paseos con la mirada a través del catálogo primavera-invierno de mi armario.

El clima era variable en San Francisco, por lo que siempre tenía que tener los recursos de abrigo a mano por si, como aquellos días, el cambio climático decidía empujar a un lado al sol. Finalmente, escogí una blusa fina de algodón de mangas largas en chocolate, rimando con mi pelo, y unos vaqueros claros. En los pies, coloqué unos botines marrones.

Lancé una última mirada al reflejo de mi cuarto de baño, indecisa. ¿Debía ir sola a la cita? Aunque, ¿a quién podía llevar? Justin estaba ofendido conmigo por mi rechazo a su regalo de cumpleaños, Kate se había marchado de casa –y no sabía dónde estaba- y Alex…

Ese día no cogí las llaves del coche para ir al café. Caminar era lo más cómodo en los días nublados, lo ideal para despejar la mente cuando el sol no la abrasaba.

Anduve entre los recuerdos, intentando borrar uno en concreto; cuando Alex cumplió los dieciocho. Haber visto aquella sudadera –o su réplica- me hizo regresar al pasado. Ése fue el primero que pasé con él, y ahí empezaron las primeras cosas: el primer verano, el primer encuentro con los amigos que ahora eran mi familia, la primera confesión seria…

"_Fue en un mejicano cercano a la playa. Íbamos: Justin, Alex, Kate y otros amigos más del cumpleañero. Nos agrupamos en una mesa de la terraza superior, desde la que se veían las playas a lo lejos, tras el paseo marítimo. _

_- ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz! –grité a pleno pulmón, llegando directa desde la cocina del restaurante con una tarta de queso entre manos. _

_A Alex le encantaba dicha tarta; yo la odiaba, igual que él a mi favorita: la de galletas. El resto de chicos corearon la canción conmigo. Mientras que nuestro principal objetivo fue Alex, para él la única persona que existía era la que portaba la tarta. La acerqué para que soplara las velas, no sin antes decirle algo al oído:_

_- Pide un deseo._

_Entonces me miró. Jamás se me olvidaría la mirada que me dirigieron sus ojos, marrones, porque me di cuenta de que había un matiz oculto en ellos. Uno en el que antes jamás me había detenido, uno que respiraba esperanza; un toque verde al fondo de su iris, producía esa mezcla explosiva de sus ojos. Por eso era lo que más le caracterizaba, a pesar de en apariencia tener un color normal y tópico. Revolví su escasa melena oscura, jugando con él, y ni siquiera llegué a ver que la distancia entre los dos empezaba a ser nimia…"_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No podía seguir recordando. Dolía demasiado. Me aposté al borde de la carretera, ésa que a las horas más puntuales estaba plagada de gente que necesitaba salir a tomar un café en el descanso del trabajo. Era la conexión entre mi zona residencial y las primeras bocacalles que confluían en el centro de San Francisco.

Eché una mirada de reojo a los que estaban a mi alrededor. Sus vidas parecían tan perfectas, tan planificadas, tan estructuradas, que no se me ocurriría pensar que en el fondo estaban tristes y amargados por la situación familiar o por el trabajo, o por ellos mismos. Nunca piensas eso cuando te cruzas gente desconocida por la calle…

…aunque se debería empezar a tomar como una práctica diaria. Está femeninamente testado que ayuda a que la autoestima deje de caer en picado.

El semáforo se puso a nuestro favor, en verde, y sonreí. Era mejor que Ben no me viera preocupada, ni que se percatara de que había estado una noche entera sin dormir por culpa de su mensaje telefónico y la visita terrorífica de la sudadera de Alexander.

Inevitablemente, mi mente volvió al cumpleaños de Alex; pero se saltó la parte más importante y pasó a la menos interesante.

"_- ¿En qué estabas pensando, joder? ¡Podríamos habernos matado!_

_Los gritos de Catherine sonaron por encima del estridente ruido del motor del coche de Justin, que acababa de pasar a mejor vida. _

_- ¡Pues no haberos puesto a cantar _"Satisfaction"_ tan panchos, mientras yo conducía! _

_El conductor echó chispas cuando le tocó a Kate enfrentarse a él._

_- Mira que eres imbécil, Justin. ¡Deja de echarnos la culpa! –Kate se acomodó en medio de la nada, apoyando la espalda en una roca- Y ahora, pensad un brillante plan para salir de aquí, porque Seattle no es que esté muy cerca de California._

_Sí. Nuestro terrible error había sido beber hasta emborracharnos, el trío, y dejar que Justin, como conductor del Mercedes, cuidara de nosotros. Lástima que nos habíamos equivocado de papá. Estuvo a punto de atropellar a un ciervo por culpa de no mirar el cartel mientras sonaba en la radio la clásica canción de los Rolling. _

_Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, tenía una brecha a la altura de la frente. Me había dado con el cristal delantero del coche, ya que iba de copiloto; y un profundo dolor azotaba mi cuello._

_- ¿Estás bien? –se interesó Alex, ajeno a la discusión entre los otros dos._

_- Sí. Creo que sí._

_Pero no lo estaba, por supuesto que no. Además de estar borracha, tenía el cuello partido y una brecha en la frente. No…, no estaba bien. Aunque claro, en esos instantes no lo sabía._

_- Justin va a perder los nervios con Kate, ¿no?_

_Yo no los conocía bien por aquel entonces. Sólo llevaba unos meses en San Francisco y apenas sabía algo de ellos. Por Alex, sabía que Kate se ponía iracunda cuando se emborrachaba, y que Justin era demasiado suyo. Debido a eso, razoné sobre lo que iba a pasar._

_- Algo así –rió Alex- Oye, ¿de veras que estás bien?_

_A lo mejor fue que cuando estaba borracha mi cerebro captaba solo los mensajes repetidos, porque entonces sentí el dolor de mi cuello y el escozor de la sangre cayendo a borbotones por la cara; enfrentándose a la brisa helada de Seattle._

_- ¡Maldita sea, como duele! –chillé, llevándome la mano al cuello y sintiendo un mareo instantáneo._

_En seguida, los gritos de Justin y Kate cesaron. Sus miradas estaban dirigidas a mí, y se volcaron en conseguir un modo de que una ambulancia llegara._

_- Valiente cumpleaños. –le dije a Alex, cayendo en sus brazos._

_Su sonrisa breve logró calmarme un tiempo._

_- Eres un imán para los problemas, ¿eh? No tienes remedio, A._

_- ¿A? –siseé, frunciendo el ceño._

_Alex asintió._

_- Nuestras iniciales son las mismas, por si no te has dado cuenta._

_Dibujé una sonrisa de manera instantánea. Alex parecía tener ese don peculiar de conseguir que los malos humos se apartaran y cedieran paso a la tranquilidad._

_- Oye, quitaos de la carretera que llega un coche. –informó Justin, ayudando a Alex a levantarme. _

_Kate se acercó, mientras que ojeaba el Audi que pasaba. _

_- He llamado a una ambulancia. Ya vienen para acá. _

_Y, de pronto, el dueño del coche dio un frenazo y se detuvo. La puerta del conductor se abrió de par en par, mostrando un rostro que yo conocía demasiado bien; aunque algo cambiado. Medía entonces el mismo metro noventa que siempre, con la misma melena castaña revoloteando sobre su cabeza, y su color de ojos verdes, deslumbrando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, con su sonrisa torcida y cargada de egocentrismo, con su ostentoso Audi, con sus pasos hacia nosotros…_

_- ¿Qué se os ha perdido por Seattle, chicos? _

_Y su voz. Con su mismo tono de seductor atrayente, con la necesidad de sisear cada palabra que dijera, y atribuirle además el carácter grave de su voz. _

_Hayden lanzó una mirada exhaustiva a cada uno de los presentes, examinándolos, y haciendo una mueca o sonriendo si eran o no de su agrado. Conmigo hizo un gesto diferente; frunció el ceño y tragó saliva._

_- ¿Abby? ¿Abigail Spence? Siempre en problemas, por lo que veo._

_Kate se acercó, tocándome por el codo._

_- ¿Le conoces? Lo tenías muy calladito, ¿eh? –susurró de forma que sólo pudo escucharla ella, aunque Hayden entrevió sus intenciones y las acogió de buen agrado._

_- El mismo cretino que siempre, por lo que veo._

_- Has cambiado la estructura sintáctica, ya no tiene chicha. –bromeó Justin, y todos le lanzamos una mirada fulminante._

_Volvió a intentar arreglar el coche mientras esperábamos a la ambulancia._

_- ¿Cuánto hace que escapaste, Abby? ¿Dos, tres meses? Ni me acuerdo. Pero sí sé que dejaste a tu madre destrozada._

_- ¿Acaso has ido a consolarla, Hayden? _

_Gruñí, por culpa del cuello, y Alex me aferró de la muñeca, pensando que iba a lanzarme a darle golpes hasta cansarme. Hayden esbozó una sonrisa sardónica._

_- Vaya, qué poco tímida te veo. No decías lo mismo cuando…_

_Hinché mis pulmones, preparándome para el momento adecuado, y lancé un grito que hizo a Alex tambalearse. Era un chillido de rabia, de arrepentimiento._

_- ¡MALDITA SEA, HAYDEN! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SEATTLE Y CREO QUE ESO QUEDÓ MUY CLARO CUANDO TOMÉ ESE AUTOBÚS!_

_Solté lo que tenía dentro desde aquel doce de septiembre, cuando decidí subirme al autobús y largarme a San Francisco, y, a diferencia de lo que creí que sentiría al decirlo todo tal y como lo pensaba, experimenté una oleada amarga impulsando mi corazón a latir con fuerza. Lloré de rabia y de impotencia. Mis nuevos amigos no tenían por qué presenciar esa debilidad mía, mi pasado, y por eso quise silenciar mis llantos y adjudicarlos al dolor de cuello._

_- Maldita sea. ¡Cuando va a llegar esa ambulancia!_

_- Había parado por si queríais que os llevara al hospital; justo voy para allá. _

_Las palabras suaves y calmadas de Hayden revolvieron mi estómago. ¿Hospital?_

_- ¿Qué se te ha perdido allí? Está prohibido follar con enfermos._

_Hayden esbozó su peculiar sonrisa torcida, pero esa vez tenía matices de amargura y tristeza. Quizás decepción._

_- Se trata de Susan, Abby. Ha tenido un accidente de moto."_

McLaren´s estaba a dos metros, delante de mis ojos, pero escogí quedarme mirándola durante varios minutos. ¿Cómo iba a reconocer al padre de William si ni siquiera no lo había visto una sola vez? Además, no nos conocíamos. Ni él a mí. A menos que mi ex le hubiese enseñado una fotografía donde saliésemos súper remolones entre las sábanas.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería y el olor a café azotó mis fosas nasales. Eché un vistazo a las mesas que había nada más entrar, y no supe identificar cuál de ellos sería Benjamin. ¿El calvo de la izquierda que leía tranquilamente un periódico? ¿El que hablaba animadamente con la camarera y pedía una modificación en su brownie? ¿El que charlaba con una mujer mientras ambos comentaban sobre el tiempo?

Seguí introduciéndome en el café, huyendo al borde de la parte trasera. No lograba hacerme con algunos rasgos de William en otras caras.

- Aquí estoy, Abby.

La voz resultó venir de la barra de la cafetería. Ben se tomaba un café solo, lo diferencié por el color del tazón –azul claro-, y ojeaba uno de esos periódicos que reparten gratis. Era tan similar a William como yo a mi madre. Supuse que el parentesco debía maximizarse entre Will y su madre, porque en Ben no había rastro de sus ojos oscuros ni de su sonrisa glaciar. Él parecía tener más desparpajo tras sus ojos marrones.

Me senté a su lado. Lo que más me atemorizaba no era comprobar si las probabilidades genéticas eran certeras, sino la información que había en su maletín.

- Éste no es buen sitio para hablar. Pide algo y vayámonos a una de las mesas del fondo.

- De acuerdo. –llamé la atención de la camarera- Café con leche, doble de azúcar, y unas gotas de vainilla.

La camarera frunció el ceño.

- ¿Una taza roja, no?

Miré el catálogo que se abría paso por encima de su gorra, y asentí. Mi café especial tenía hasta un lugar en medio de la maraña de sabores, gustos y definiciones, de esa bebida tan llena de energía y cargada de placer.

Cuando tuve mi café listo, Ben me dirigió hacia una de las esquinas más apartadas y privadas del local. Incluso pensé que se trataría de un pase VIP. Los biombos ocultaban parte de las mesas, con sofás en lugar de taburetes, y creaban un ambiente repleto de aislamiento. Lo adecuado al momento, lo que la desaparición de Alex requería: silencio y acción.

Ben se sentó frente a mí y se tomó un tiempo para examinarme mientras bebía de su café.

- Ya no sales con mi hijo, ¿por qué?

- ¿De veras quiere que le hable de mi vida privada? –alcé una ceja- Eso no fue lo que acordamos.

Ben soltó una breve carcajada.

- Está bien, Abigail. No hará falta que me digas los motivos porque ya los sé. Tienes carácter, pareces independiente y no necesitas estar con alguien como mi hijo. De hecho, él ya se ha prometido con otra chica.

- ¿Cómo?

Analizar se me daba muy mal. Sobre todo, si no estaba concentrada en el tema. Mi cabeza estaba sopesando las oportunidades de seguir allí, mientras mi corazón se debatía entre si la persona que vi anoche con la sudadera fue Alex o una materialización de mi deseo por verle. Así que, ni previne la alusión al cambio brusco en la vida de Will tras nuestra ruptura.

- Su nombre es Achlys Hawkins; su madre es griega. Se conocen desde principios del instituto, pero nunca han llegado a quererse lo suficiente; sólo como amigos. Hasta que rompió contigo y se dio cuenta de que era lo que necesitaba: estar con alguien que fuera, a la vez, su amiga.

Di un sorbo a mi café.

- ¿No dices nada? –incitó Ben, claramente esperaba una reacción por mi parte…

…pero sólo obtuvo la indiferencia. Nada lograba sorprenderme. A esas alturas, todo en los chicos parecía estar previsto de antemano.

- Bueno, supongo que no estoy invitada a la boda.

- Me gusta tu estilo, Abigail.

La suave risa parecía adoptada de una jovial adolescencia, por eso me llamaba tanto la atención Ben. En lugar de que su hijo tuviera el carácter de alguien de veinte y pocos, tenía el de un hombre de treinta y tantos que quiere asentar la cabeza. Y él era el joven.

- ¿Sabes algo de Alex?

Fui al grano. No quería que me interrogara sobre mi vida tras la ruptura, porque iría a compadecerse de mí por no haber sabido plantarle cara a mi mal genio. Había ido para hablar de Alex, y así sería hasta que llegara la hora de irme a trabajar.

- Hemos localizado a Alexander en Pittsburg.

- ¿Pensilvania? ¿Qué se le ha perdido allí?

Ben esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

- Pues, no, no sé qué es lo que ha ido a parar a Pensilvania. Sino, no te habría contratado.

- La cosa es más difícil de lo que te crees, -hizo una pausa para respirar hondo-, no tengo mucha información sobre tu amigo. Sólo una fotografía y sus datos más o menos personales. Existe la posibilidad de que haya cambiado de identidad, que ahora se llame Daniel o Kyle. Es matemáticamente inseguro que le encontremos. Aunque ponemos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance.

Enarqué una ceja. Había un detalle que llevaba escuchando durante toda la conversación, y que no pensaba dejar pasar por alto.

- ¿Por qué hablas en plural, Ben? Creía que trabajabas solo.

- Estas cosas no se hacen solas, necesito tirar de muchos hilos y, por suerte, soy un hombre rico y con demasiados contactos. Esto, a la larga, será pan comido.

Hubo otra pausa de diez minutos. Mientras él se dedicaba a escrutarme, yo absorbía mi café con ahínco e intentaba recordar algo que relacionara a Alex con Pensilvania. Lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue un estúpido motivo:

- Alex y yo solíamos decir que haríamos, algún día, un viaje a Philadelphia para comer donuts hasta sentir que nuestros estómagos iban a explotar. No creo que tenga mucho sentido, pero… Podría preguntarles a los demás. Quizás Kate o Justin, incluso Rachel, sepan algo sobre su vínculo con Pensilvania.

- A lo mejor no existe relación con el estado, Abby. Tal vez Alex sólo quiera llamar la atención y por eso se ha marchado. Puede que mañana esté en Chicago, o en Ámsterdam.

- Pero es bueno aferrarse a algo, y como detective debería confiar en la idea de que Alex ha ido allí por alguna razón que se nos escapa.

Sentí que la rabia me carcomía por dentro. Necesitaba creer que todo aquello era por un motivo, que Alex nos entristecía porque quería evadirse de su vida.

Las últimas palabras de Benjamin no fueron nada alentadoras:

- Espero que tengas razón, Abby.

"_Hayden esbozó su peculiar sonrisa torcida, pero esa vez tenía matices de amargura y tristeza. Quizás decepción._

_- Se trata de Susan, Abby. Ha tenido un accidente de moto._

_Los músculos se me congelaban y la brecha dolía cada vez con más intensidad. Susan. Llevaba meses sin saber nada de ella. Y la primera noticia que recibía era de ese calibre. Estaba claro que el día del cumpleaños de Alex la suerte se había ido de vacaciones._

_- ¿Có-có-cómo está? –logré balbucear._

_Hayden chasqueó la lengua._

_- Estable. Tiene fracturado el peroné, varias costillas rotas... –se cedió una pausa para darse a sí mismo un suspiro. Supuse que no estaba siendo fácil decir aquello-…Abby, ella te echa de menos. ¿Por qué no vuelves?_

_¿Por qué? No podía decirlo delante de mis nuevos amigos. No podía anunciarles que había tenido una experiencia caótica en mi adolescencia. Había ido a San Francisco para vivir, conocer, crear, imaginar…desde cero._

_Y no iba a permitir que Hayden golpeara con los nudillos mi burbuja con la función de hacerla explotar._

_- Porque no hay una razón por la que volver._

_Fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Hayden; en seguida, rompió la distancia que había entre ambos. Al hacerlo, vi claramente su rostro igual que aquella cálida noche de verano en San Diego, en su casa, cuando dormía con Susan tras una fiesta. A la luz de la luna, seguía teniendo ese matiz que le distinguía entre el resto de chicos. Eso que nos volvía a todas locas. O al menos a mí. Sus ojos, marrones oscuros, tropezaban con el verde de cuándo en cuándo, tras esa figura redondeada a través de la cual nacía una nariz puntiaguda y corta. Sus labios estaban fruncidos, presas de la furia que le invadía en esos momentos, sensación que tuvo que moler si no quería que Justin o Alex le dieran una paliza en mi nombre. Los tuve tan cerca…, era tan tentadora la distancia estrecha… ¡¿Por qué no podía estampar los míos contra los suyos?!... ¡Era una sensación de angustia la que recorría mi cuerpo mientras no pudiera realizar mi deseo! _

_Sí. Todo aquello se debía, probablemente, a mi estado de salud. Al menos, quise confiar en eso como la mejor de las razones de que me estuviera comportando como una hormona._

_- ¡¿Es que Susan no significa nada para ti?! ¡¿Ni tu madre?! –gruñó, con voz susurrante, sólo quería que lo escuchase yo._

_Mis ojos luchaban a contracorriente frente a las lágrimas que amanecían en sus comisuras. El orgullo intentaba pasar a un segundo plano, porque las palabras de Hayden dolían en lo más profundo del pecho. Tomé aire, y le besé en los labios. Él me correspondió. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esas emociones, esos vaivenes de las lenguas mientras acarician al amante, y esos susurros que se dedican los corazones mientras laten al unísono._

_En el instante justo, me separé de él._

_- Vaya, deberías agregar que también quieres que vuelva por ti. Es lógico; todavía no eres inmune a mis encantos. _

_Di media vuelta y me acerqué al grupo de amigos. La ambulancia, a lo lejos, daba señales de que nuestro encuentro ya estaba por terminar. Sin embargo, jamás me han salido bien las actuaciones llenas de gloria y victoria. Hayden, con su infinito orgullo, me aferró de la muñeca y me abofeteó en la mejilla._

_El siguiente puñetazo vino de mano de Alex. Y, después, sólo quedaron los recuerdos de la nocturna fiesta."_


End file.
